mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IbbyWonder6
Hey, 'sup? |} Welcome Person of Unknown Quailties! }} I see your still here!! }} }} }} We've been talkn' and RP'n so... }} DOCUMENTARY Ever heard? Strawberry Gelatin ULTRA OMEGA DINO!!! Hey! YESH!!!!!!! Well.... *attacks Rick Rolls with "a huge blast of.....CHEESE"* }}}} Derp! }} QWERTYUIOPAL |moo=bow}} QWERTYUIOPASDF }} Pandas RULE! CHEESE FRIES!!!! I'll make it soon!!!}} Can ye give meh teh bubble shtuff nao?}} }} To type it do this: If you just wanna use your default mood, just do this: Any changes neede, just ask me.}} }} YUP YUP YUP YUP YUP a million times!! I am the queen of the world! Sometimes..... Aw.... TAKE THIS! *hugs Ibby* Ignore Kat... she is a meanie! Lemme lend on a secret, I pretended to be Kat's friend... Poptropica OMG, CHU LIKE, *Faints* YYYAAAYYY!!! }} Hello Hi, im new to wiki. i just wanted to say hello to a few people and you seem quite nice so hi. Potterfan1997 16:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, um ... i dunno what else to say Liar, Liar, pants on fire. Let's call ze fire dept. wow i know! }} SOULS COME UNTO ME! Haku: Voyakloid? Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey!Check out this MSA pic I made of your character! Juice. }} This is MySims Wikia!!! }} Rin! }} BWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 18:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC) }} 'Cause I saved a few and I kept them in a jar. }} TimeTravel RP Wow Thanks. }} SUUUUUUper late since I just figured out how.... I love your RPs! They're so fun! :D}} NAUGHTEH FREAK! blog post Hey Ibby, I saw your blog post, and I just wanted to say that I think the Spore Wiki looks great also! I know a lot of folks are upset about the new look, and I am sorry to hear that they have been aggressive towards you because you liked it, but its best to ignore those users. Reacting to mean words is exactly what the person who says them wants, so its best to ignore them, and carry on with what you are doing - making great edits. Let me know if you have any questions, or know of other great wiki themes. Cheers, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 23:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) No, Ibby, you did the right thing in defending your opinion and trying convince people change isn't bad. I saw the arguments that you put up before you changed most of them to smiley faces and we were talking about the change too. I still hate the new skin but you have all rights to defend the new skin. Sarah, if you ever read this, you clearly understand why there are so many users that hate the new skin. You continued to do what you wanted despite huge number of resistance by the users who edit these articles and wikis for years. I heard things about banning admins for leaving a site notice that their wiki is leaving; banning users who have expressed their opinions openly and aggressively; and banning people who simply defended their friends from being ban, for speaking their mind about the new skin. And All those messages on your talk page about hating the new skin wouldn't have happened if you actually listen to us. You will win the fight without doubt in the end but the community will be weaken seeing how the staff and you care little for your users' opinions. You also lost many loyal, dedicated users who have been editing your articles for years and wikis are leaving as well. I don't want to hear your reply. You say the same to all the users who have you asked you politely to change it back or keep the option for Monaco. Ibby, if you have read this, you can't change my mind and I'm a understanding man but what the Wikia Staff is doing is wrong.--Typhoonstorm95 20:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC)